


The Other First Dance

by CrotakuShinobi



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, I Have No Clue How Tags Work, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Reunions, Romance, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrotakuShinobi/pseuds/CrotakuShinobi
Summary: Rapunzel just got married to Eugene. The love of her life is right by her side, her family loves her, her friends are there for her. All but one. But just as Rapunzel is thinking about the reasons of her best friends disappearance, Cassandra appears to talk, to dance, to make a confession.





	The Other First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have never written a fanfic before so this probably sucks but I love the show and cassunzel so much I just couldn't help myself.

It was a great wedding ceremony, apart from Pascal and Max almost losing the rings, the party has been wonderful so far, her dance with Eugene was amazing, everything was so perfect.

At least it was supposed to be. Rapunzel was currently watching the party unfold. She told everyone she needed some fresh air and was currently standing at the door. Her parents were talking with Edmund and no doubt sharing all kinds of stories about Rapunzel and Eugene. Eugene was talking with Varian and the Thugs about his various adventures. Varian, though still on probation, was invited to the wedding due to him helping in their final battle against Zhan Tiri. He wanted to make up for the things he did in the past, and Rapunzel wanted to give him a chance, with a lot of guards watching him that is. Rapunzel smiled and she liked to think she made the right decision. She was happy that her family and friends were all there to see the happiest day of her life. Well almost all of them.

Cassandra. After she took the Moonstone and became the vessel for the Moondrop, Rapunzel felt betrayed by one of the people she trusted the most. After Cassandra explained that she did what she did to protect Rapunzel due to her knowledge of the fact that it would have hurt Rapunzel had she touched it, Rapunzel still felt as if this wasn’t the Cassandra she knew. It took a long time for their friendship to repair itself, and even after Rapunzel felt like she could call Cassandra her best friend again, there was still something that was different about Cassandra, something that Rapunzel could not figure out, even to this day.

After the final battle with Zhan Tiri in which Rapunzel and Cassandra used the combined powers of the Sundrop and the Moondrop to beat him, Rapunzel lost her blond hair, going back to her short, brown hairstyle. Cassandra on the other hand never reverted back to her original form, not entirely. Perhaps that was the reason she left. Perhaps she felt that her appearance would be a constant reminder, to her and to everyone else, of the moment she tricked her best friend. Perhaps she just didn’t want to be around Rapunzel anymore after everything that happened on their adventure. Perhaps...

“Wow you are the gloomiest newly wed I have ever seen.”

The voice snapped Rapunzel out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Cassandra standing outside. She still had her short, blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a midnight blue shirt, with sleeves that reached just past her elbows, a black bandage wrapped around her still injured arm that went past her elbow into the sleeve, dark gray pants and black boots. And to complete the outfit she had a light blue cape with the Moon symbol on it.

“I thought weddings were happy occasions.” Cassandra said and gave one of her signature smirks.

“Cass!” Rapunzel ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

“Raps...” Cassandra said smiling, “I can’t breathe.”

“Oh sorry, I just... uh... sorry.” Rapunzel let Cassandra go but before she could pull away completely Cass pulled her back into a hug.

“I didn’t say to let go.” Cassandra smiled as she felt Rapunzel hug her back. “Don’t tell anyone about this. I mean it.” She said pulling away to see her best friend giving her the biggest smile.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell Eugene you have emotions.” Rapunzel rolled her eyes remembering how the two of them used to fight all the time.

“Good. I have a reputation to keep.” Cassandra said taking a step back and looking into the room where the party was. She saw her friends having fun and she saw her dad, still doing his job as the Captain. She gave a sad smile.

“Cass... where were you? After Zhan Tiri you just... left and...” Rapunzel looked away with sadness in her eyes, “Was it because you were still mad at me?” 

“No! I... I had to figure out a lot of things, about my powers, my purpose, about myself. I just needed some time to myself.” Cassandra looked determined as she spoke but Rapunzel could see that there are still things she was keeping to herself.

“And... how did it go? Did you figure stuff out?” Rapunzel didn’t want to push her luck, she knew Cassandra wasn’t big on talking about personal stuff and she didn’t want to drive her away.

“Some of them. I went on a lot of adventures while I was gone, and I was able to learn to control my powers.” To demonstrate Cassandra summoned a black spike when she touched it, it turned into a sword. “I was able to figure out how to change the shape of the rocks. I was able to help a lot of people with this power. I think... I think this was my destiny. I’m a knight, a protector. What better way to use my powers than to protect people. So I’ve been traveling, helping people in need.” Cassandra thrust the sword into the ground and it vanished. She looked up at Rapunzel with a smile, but Rapunzel wasn’t smiling back.

“Then, why are you here? I mean don’t get me wrong I love that you’re here, but why now of all days?” Rapunzel looked at Cassandra still not smiling.

“Well I would be a pretty lousy best friend if I didn’t show up to your wedding. Even if you’re getting married to that idiot.” Cassandra looked passed Rapunzel to see Eugene talking with his dad. “But... there is one other reason I’m here.”  
“There is? What is it?” Rapunzel looked at Cassandra, her face a mix of excitement, wonder and still, slight worry.

Cassandra smiled, one of those rare smiles she gave only to Rapunzel, “May I have this dance?” She reached out her bandaged hand and waited for Rapunzel to take it.

Rapunzel was hesitant at first. Then after a few seconds she gave her answer. “Yes, of course.” She slowly reached to take Cassandra’s hand but stopped at the last second. She looked insecure. Cassandra noticed this and smiled once more.

“It’s ok.” She took Rapunzel’s hand in hers and slowly pulled her towards herself. She wrapped put her other hand on Rapunzel’s waist and pulled her closer.

Rapunzel smiled at her. “Aren’t we going inside?” Rapunzel glanced back at the party while placing her hand on Cassandra’s shoulder.

“No. It’s too crowded. And besides...” She began to dance slowly, “There’s a full moon tonight. Don’t you think its better outside?” She began to lead Rapunzel away from the party as they danced.

Rapunzel laughed. “A full moon? Does that influence your powers?”

“No, but I do appreciate it a lot more now. The moon, the starts, the night sky, its all so beautiful, Don’t you think so... Sundrop?” Cassandra smirked.

“Stop that. You know I hate that nickname.” Rapunzel laughed and attempted to pull away.

“I know. I’m sorry. I missed you and... I just want to tease you sometimes.” Cassandra smiled and wrapped her arm a bit more tightly around Rapunzel.

Rapunzel pouted but Cassandra knew she wasn’t actually angry at her. After a few seconds the pout turned into a smile, the kind that made Cassandra’s heart skip a beat.

“I missed you too... Moondrop.” Rapunzel placed her head on Cassandra’s shoulder as they continued dancing. “I’m so glad you’re here Cass.”

Cassandra stopped dancing and slowly pulled away. Rapunzel looked at her with sad eyes. “Cass? What’s wrong?” Rapunzel took Cassandra’s hands in hers.

“I...” Cassandra struggled to find words. She thought she could finally do it. She would show up, confident she could finally admit it. But even with all her new powers and strength she still can’t find it in herself to say those words. Cassandra looked at her hands in Rapunzel’s, then she looked at Rapunzel. She looked so sad, this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and here Cassandra was, making her sad. “I’m sorry. I thought I could finally do it but I can’t. And now I’m making you sad too. I shouldn’t have come here at all.” Cassandra looked away.

“What? No, Cass! I love having you here with me! I’m so, so happy you’re here! Please, what ever it is you know you can tell me.” Rapunzel tightened her grip.

“No, I can’t.” Cassandra said pulling hands away and wrapping them around herself, almost like she was trying to protect herself, still not looking at Rapunzel but Rapunzel could she her and the obvious pain and sadness she felt.

“Why not?” Rapunzel took a step towards her best friend.

“Because it dosen’t matter now!” As Cassandra yelled several black rock emerged from the grounds. Rapunzel gasped and took a few stepped back. It took a few seconds to realize what she did. She looked away,tears running down her face, ashamed that she lost control like that. Control that she worked so hard to build. Both over her powers, and over her emotions.

“I’m sorry.” As she said that the black rock despaired. “I didn’t mean to do that. Maybe I should just go.”

Not even a few seconds after she said that she felt Rapunzel wrap her arms around her tightly. “Wait. I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you into it. I know how much you hate talking about you feelings.”

“That’s not it. I want to say it. Believe me, I really do, but it dosen’t matter anymore.” Cassandra tried to free herself from Rapunzel’s hug but no matter how had she tried Rapunzel wouldn’t let go.

“Of course it matters. If its able to push you to this point it matters a lot.” Rapunzel loosened her grip and looked at Cassandra, “Please Cass, what ever it is, its ok. I’m here for you, you know that.”

More tears ran down Cassandra face. Suddenly she pulled Rapunzel into a hug, causing Rapunzel to gasp in surprise. “I...” She tightened her grip, almost like Rapunzel would dissenter if she let go. She was shaking. “I..”

“Its ok, Cass. Its ok.” Rapunzel hugged Cassandra back, not tightly, but the most gentle hug Cassandra ever felt. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to say it.

“I love you.” She clenched her teeth and put her chin on Rapunzel’s shoulder. “I love you Rapunzel. Not the best friend type of love. I love you like Eugene loves you. I love you.” More tears ran down her face as she finally said those words.

“How long?” Cassandra couldn’t quite recognizable the emotion in Rapunzel’s voice.

“Since the beginning. I never wanted to admit it. I never wanted to say it. I thought I was perfectly happy just being by your side, being your best friend. But I had to say it. Even if it dosen’t mean anything now.” Cassandra never heard herself sound so broken.

“Oh Cass...” Rapunzel pulled away to look at Cassandra’s face. She placed both her hands on her cheeks, Cassandra flinching a bit as she did so, and began wiping away her tears. “Of course it matters. These are your emotions your feelings. I’m happy that you shared them with me.” Rapunzel smiled at Cassandra.

“But you... you don’t feel the same way. I know that. There was a time where I thought you might.” Cassandra looked at Rapunzel who was still smiling at her.

“Cass, I’m sorry that you felt like you had to hide this from me. But at the same time I’m so happy you told me how you feel. I love you too. Maybe not in the way you love me but, I love you Cassandra.” A few more tears escaped Cassandra’s eyes as Rapunzel spoke. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. After a minute, she took stopped crying.

“I love you Cass. I’m sorry that it’s not in the way you want me to, but please know that I do really love you.” Rapunzel took one of Cassandra’s hands in her own, the other still on her cheek.

“Thank you. I... I happy to hear you say that.” Cassandra finally smiled again. She placed her bandaged hand on top of Rapunzel’s that was still on her cheek. She turned her head slightly and kissed Rapunzel’s hand, then her wrist.

“Cass!” Rapunzel yelped and pulled her hand away but giggled. “You should be ashamed! Putting the moves on a married woman!” She attempted to sounds angry but it was hard to take her seriously give the huge smile on her face.

Cassandra laughed. For the first time in a very long time she felt free. Her previous sadness was gone. “Sorry. I’m just so... happy. Genuinely happy. I never thought getting rejected would feel so good. I... can I hug you again?”

“As if you need to ask.” Rapunzel practecly jumped into Cassandra’s arms wrapping her arms around her neck, Cassandra caught her and wrapped her arms around Rapunzel’s waist. The both laughed as Cassandra spun Rapunzel around and put back on the ground.

“Cass, will you leave again?” Rapunzel asked still hugging Cassandra.

“Yes. I’m here because I wanted to dance with you. And well to confess apparently. But I’ll come back again.” She pulled back a bit to look at Rapunzel, both of them still smiling.

“Promise?” Rapunzel asked almost sounding scared.  
“I promise. I’ll always come back to you. Will you wait for me?” Cassandra asked sounding hopeful.

“Of course I will. You’re my best friend. And my knight in shining armor... uh shirt... shining shirt...” Rapunzel smiled awkwardly.

Cassandra let out a small laugh. “Right. You need someone to check up on you every now and then. Not that I don’t trust that Eugene would protect you but, I’m just better at it.”

“Will you two ever get along?” Rapunzel asked already knowing the answer.

“No.” Cassandra smirked and Rapunzel laughed again.

“I look forward to seeing you again. I hope you can visit again soon.” Rapunzel stepped closer and kissed Cassandra on the cheek. Cassandra blushed deep red and Rapunzel giggled. “You’re cute when you blush.” This only made Cassandra blush more.

“Shut up Sundrop.” Cassandra looked away to hide you blush. She wasn’t looking at Rapunzel right now but she could hear her laughing.

Cassandra smiled and looked back at Rapunzel. “I’m gonna get going now and let you return to the party before they think you were kidnapped and send out a whole army to look for you.”

“Yeah that sounds like my dad.” Rapunzel smiled.

Cassandra took Rapunzel’s hand and placed a gently kiss on it. This time it was Rapunzel who blushed. “You’re cute when you blush too. I wouldn’t mind seeing it more.” Cassandra winked.

“You...” Rapunzel pulled her hand away still blushing. “You really need to stop flirting now.”

“Why? Is it working?” Cassandra smirked and looked very proud of herself.

“Just go already won’t you Moondrop?” Rapunzel said as she smiled.

“As you wish.” Cassandra smiled and began walking away. “I’ll see you again soon Sundrop.”

As Rapunzel went back to the party and Cassandra walked away from the castle, both of them knew that no matter how long it took, they would see each other again one day.


End file.
